Riasan
by NaruGankster
Summary: Akhir pekan tanpa misi, hari yang sempurna untuk melepas rindu dengan keluarga. tapi bagaimana, jika ayah dan putra-putrinya malah berbuat ulah? / "Diam, Boruto!"/ "Himawari ... kau sudah membuat Kaa-chan kecewa."/ "Sa ... sayang, aku bisa jelaskan! / #NHFD8th / #future / #Family / Mind to RnR


**Riasan © Narugankster**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Set : Canon**

 **Warning : Typo.**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy reading :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari akhir pekan tanpa misi.

Di mana sang Ninja nomor satu itu, dibebas tugaskan dari segala hal berbau pertarungan dan politik. Dunia memang sudah damai sekarang, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada masalah sama sekali bukan?

Naruto harus bernapas lega, latihan dan segala misi yang hampir seminggu penuh ia jalani untuk menjadi Hokage akhirnya bisa dijeda, Memberinya waktu yang berharga untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga.

Tak mau waktu terbuang sia-sia, ia luangkan sebanyak mungkin waktunya untuk bermain bersama putra putri tercinta. Bahkan tak luput legenda dunia Shinobi itu dengan senang hati menuruti sang putri yang ingin mendandaninya dengan alat rias milik si istri.

"Ahahah! Otou-chan, Kawai ne!" Seru sang putri yang bagai duplikat istri tercintanya itu.

"Benarkah? Wahh, Tou-chan kalau mau pergi minta dirias Hima saja ya?" Jawab penuh canda Naruto, berusaha mengimbangi si bungsu.

"Wooahhaha, tou-chan seperti badut, dattebasa!" Sang sulung yang sedari tadi memangku si adik menginterupsi dengan tawa menghina.

"Onii-chan! Tou-chan kawai tahu, Karena Hima!" Protes Himawari pada sang kakak, kesal.

"Aduuuh~ Boruto-kyun ... Tou-chan sudah cantik begini, dibilang badut! Boruto-kyun~ no baka, unh!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada suara bak waria yang suka mengamen dipusat desa.

"Bhuhahaha, apaan itu? Himawari, Tou-chan Jelek sekali, tebasa! Ahahaha " Boruto tak bisa menahan tawanya yang terlepas karena melihat tingkah ayahnya yang begitu konyol. Sementara Himawari juga terkikik geli sendiri melihat ayahnya yang berlagak bak wanita genit.

"Anak-anak, ada apa? Kaa-chan kok tidak diajak?"

Hening ...

Suara tawa langsung senyap seketika, begitu sesosok wanita cantik yang mengenakan apron datang dari arah dapur.

"Hi ... Hinata?"

"Ka ... kaa-chan ..."

"Ummh."

"Astaga, anata! haha wajahmu kenapa?" Wanita itu mendekat dan ikut duduk, ingin melihat lebih jelas wajah belepotan sang suami. "I ... ini kan?" Ekspresi wanita itu berubah.

"Sa ... sayang, aku bisa jelaskan! Be ... bedakmu-"

"Dan lipstik." Potong Hinata.

"Ya ... dan lipstikmu, aku..." Naruto, ketakutan sendiri takut dimarahi sang istri. Bagaimana'pun ia mengambil alat rias Hinata tanpa seizin yang punya. "BORUTO YANG MENYURUHKU MENGAMBILNYA!" Naruto menunjuk sang sulung.

"APA!? TIDAK! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU ALAT RIAS KAA-CHAN ADA DI MANA Ukhh!" Sanggah Boruto, merasa dijadikan kambing hitam oleh ayahnnya.

"..." Hinata tetap diam memandang mereka dengan pandangan dingin.

"O ... Okaa-chan," Himawari maju mendekati sang ibu, lalu berlutut. Kemudian dengan perlahan tangannya yang memegang lipstik merah terangkat. "Go ... gomen, Himawari yang mau main rias-riasan sama Tou-chan dan Nii-chan. Ja ... jadi marahi Hima saja."

Sementara para lelaki di belakangnya memandang iba sekaligus kagum atas keberanian dan kejujuran gadis Uzumaki itu. Dengan dramatis air mata pun keluar dari dua pasang safir para lelaki itu.

"*Hiks* ... putriku!"

"Huwaa ... Himawari!"

Dengan keyakinan, dua lelaki itu pun ikut besimpul di depan sang nyonya rumah Uzumaki. Mereka menunduk dalam, merasa malu dengan sang bungsu yang berani mengakui kesalahan.

Suara dengusan napas nan keras terdengar dari Hinata. Dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, wanita itu mengambil lipstik yang disodorkan Himawari. Membuat ketiga orang itu ketakutan sendiri.

"Himawari ... kau sudah membuat Kaa-chan kecewa." ucap Hinata datar, membuat mereka semua terkejut atas ucapan wanita yang dikenal lembut itu.

"Kaa-chan, Himawari tidak-"

"Diam, Boruto!" Potong Hinata pada ucapan sang putra. "Kenapa? kenapa harus seperti itu, Himawari?" Tanya sang ibu retoris, sambil mendekatkan lipstik yang dipegangnya ke wajah pria dewasa di sana.

Naruto hanya tertegun melihat lipstik yang mendekat ke wajahnya, lalu Hinata mulai menorehkan pola aneh di pipinya. Sementara sang istri tak berhenti bicara. "Harusnya kau, melakukannya seperti ini, Himawari!"

"Ano ... Hinata?"

"O ... okaa-chan?"

"Hee?"

Mereka semua kembali tertegun melihat nyonya Uzumaki itu malah kembali mencoret-coret wajah tampan Naruto.

"Lihat Boruto, Himawari ... Ayah kalian lebih cantik kan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menolehkan wajah sang suami ke arah anak-anaknya. Kini wajah yang semula dingin itu, kembali mencair menampakan kehangatan.

"Pfftt ... hahahah, Kaa-chan jahil!" Gelak tawa terdengar dari Boruto yang langsung mengerti dengan situasinya.

"Hahahaha," Naruto pun ikut tertawa, lalu menegakan badannya dan mencubit gemas pipi sang istri "Hinata! Ahahah kau ini!"

"Hihihi ... maaf ya, anata!" Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang ada di pipinya lembut.

"Kalau mau jahil ke anak-anak, ajak aku dong!" Gerutu Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Itu spontan, setelah melihat reaksi kalian saat aku datang. Lagi pula kenapa tidak izin pakai alat riasku untuk main?" Sindir wanita itu.

"Hehehe ... Nanti aku belikan yang baru ya sayang?" Usul Naruto, demi merayu sang istri. "Asal ..."

"Asal apa?" Hinata bingung. Kenapa pakai syarat? yang dirusak kan barang miliknya?

Naruto yang masih mengukung pipi Hinata dengan tangannya, mencoba menarik wajah cantik itu. Mengarahkan dengan lembut agar ia bisa meraih bibir lembut sang istri.

Sang ametis terbelalak lebar, kala menyadari maksud si pemilik safir. Ditahannya jidat penuh bedak itu dengan telapak tangan.

"Na ... Naruto-kun!" Jangan lupa pipi wanita itu yang merona. "Ada anak-anak! Lagi pula wajahmu kotor!"

Naruto merungut membiarkan wajah cantik sang istri lepas dari genggamannya. "Ukhh!"

Himawari yang tak begitu mengerti akan situasi, hanya menatap keluarganya yang sedang melepas ketegangan. "Uhm, O ... okaa-chan?"

Hinata menoleh mendapati suara ringan khas gadis cilik memanggilnya, "Hmm, ada apa sayang?"

"Kaa-chan, tidak marah lagi?" Tanya Himawari dengan tatapan polos penuh tanda tanya dan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak, Himawari! Kau tidak lihat? Kaa-chan malah ikut mendandani Tou-chan sampai lebih jelek begitu, tebasa. Ahahah " Jawab Boruto yang masih tertawa geli mendahului sang ibu.

"Heh! Kuso gaki!" Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Benar, kaa-chan?" Tanya Himawari lagi meminta keyakinan, yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Iyaa, Hima-cyann~ buktinya Tou-chyann tambah kawai ne? Kyunn!" Naruto maju ikut meyakinkan Himawari dengan gaya feminimnya.

"Ahahaha, Tou-chan cantik!" Seru Himawari yang tertawa melihat penampilan konyol sang ayah.

"Ahahaha, Cantik apanya? Tou-chan sudah seperti badut yang jatuh dari tebing Hokage, dattebasa! Ahahaha" tawa boruto yang tak henti-hentinya mengejek Naruto.

"Ahahah, Boruto kau ini! Nee, Himawari ... bagaimana kalau sekarang kita rias kakakmu?" Gagas Hinata, membuat tawa Boruto terhenti.

"Waahh ... Ide bagus, Kaa-chan!" Seru Himawari setuju.

"ahahahah, benar sayang! Boruto-kyuun ... ayo kesini, biar kau juga tambah cyantik seperti, Tou-chyan"

Boruto merinding ketika melihat tatapan lapar keluarganya yang mulai mendekat. "Ti ... tidak!"

"Onii-chaan, Ayo kesini!"

"TIDAAKK, TOLONG AKUUU, DATEBASA!"

Kejar-kejaran dalam rumah pun tak luput dari keluarga kecil itu.

 **END**

 **A/n : Okeh,, mungkin cerita saya makin absurd :') tapi ini saya alami sendiri, melihat lipstik tercinta tercecer di wajah seram boneka bayi punya ponakan.. bedanya disini Hinata sabar dan saya dirumah menggelegar.**

 **But wokeyy,,, mega baik kok baik :v terima kasih sudah bagi yang sudah berpartisipasi!**

 **Di tunggu terus karya kalian loh yahh!**

 **Happy NaruHina Fluffy Days!**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
